


Tarda de nois

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Aquesta tarda hivernal el pèl-roig Galliard i el seu companye Braun havien quedat a càrrec dea càrrec de in charge  a càrrecin chargecarregat de l'petit nadó Yerik Finger, fill de la seva amiga Pieck i Yelena.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Tarda de nois

Aquesta tarda hivernal el pèl-roig Galliard i el seu company Braun havien quedat a càrrec de l'petit nadó Yerik Finger, fill de la seva amiga Pieck i Yelena, que ambdues havien d'estar absents per l'organització del casament de Eren i Armin. El pèl-roig s'havia ofert per cuidar-mentre ell i Reiner tractaven de comprar la roba que usarien en les noces, la passava molt bé amb els dos rossos, a més havien de practicar per quan tinguessin als seus propis fills. Els tres passaven bells moments familiars mentre visitaven diverses sastreries de Liberi a la recerca dels seus vestits per al casament, tot i que Galliard era molt gelós del seu nebot i es negava a deixar-ho anar, s'arraulia contra el seu pit a l'infant amb fermesa.  
Reiner va ser dipositant un petó al front aliena i les galtes es van pintar de color carmesí, Porco no era molt demostratiu però estimava amb bogeria a aquest home. Es preguntava si en el futur en comptes d'estar carregant a Yerik, estaria carregant al seu veritable fill ... li agradava imaginar-desposando a Reiner i creant junts tota una història d'amor, somiar no costava res, oi?  
\- No perquè em besis et deixaré carregar a l'infant ... millor intenta besant als llavis i pot ser que et deixi ...  
Bé no era més que casual veure a el pèl-roig i ros en mans d'un nen; alguns sospitaven si aquest era fill d'algun d'ells, però donava la sorpresa que era el seu fillol, un que és massa mimat pels seus oncles. El ulls de Yerik eren dues llunes que il·luminaven el cor de Laina, es va enamorar de la rodona careta que ocupava un nas diminuta, i com millor si de vegades se li escapava un que algun esternut. Galliard sobre protegia el nen amb els seus braços, agafava la seva chompa i l'embolicava, no sabia com reaccionar, era un home amb fraternitat de pare. Enamorat de les accions, els gestos i sobretot aquest afecte. Reiner és un home preocupat, un que les necessitats emocionals són el factor de la seva estabilitat i no obstant això coneixia Galliard, però mai es va adonar del seu costat sensible, ho va provar amb el coloreo del seu rostre i sense oposició era una sort ser qui atén a una de les seves faccions. Com no ?, ell va demanar a cedir un petó indirectament, ja que el no negaria un si era ell.  
Ningú deixarà anar a ningú, és millor que jo sigui el que es deixi anar ...  
En moment de descuit seva mà va baixar a la vista de el menor, en el seu intent va besar a Galliard, va guardar compostura als segons, si era cert que semblava un altre, però el nen era el seu impediment. Va baixar la seva veu i es va inclinar a la seva oïda:  
Hi ha moltes persones.  
\- Potser només un moment ...


End file.
